


Business Deals

by HeadJams



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadJams/pseuds/HeadJams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falsely imprisoned for crimes he didn't commit, Will must now survive prison. He is no stranger to making risky decisions for the better of his company. Can he make them for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business Deals

When William Strife, CEO of Strife Solutions, first stepped through the barred iron doors of the prison, he’d never thought he’d end up here.

As he walked down the hallway to the cell he now shared with some low life criminal, he didn’t think this would be his fate.

Not even as he kept looking over his shoulder for the first week - criminals weren’t to be trusted - did he expect to end up like this.

It had started when the guard with the set grimace of a man who hated his job and the life that went along with it had stopped him returning to his cell at the end of the day.

“You’ve been reassigned.” he said dully.

“Excuse me? Why I have I been reassigned? I’ve only been here a week, how can you-”

“Grab your stuff and get moving.”

Will’s protests fell on deaf ears. Reluctantly, he gathered his things (toothbrush and soap was pretty much the entirety of it) and followed the guard as he was lead further into the prison, towards an area that was out of bounds to low-security inmates like himself.

On his first day, he was lucky if there were two seconds when someone wasn’t looking at him; the guards didn’t really care, but it seemed that every prisoner, every second of the day, was eyeing him up like a hungry man would a juicy steak dinner. Now he couldn’t get eye contact from a single one of them.

No one would even look his way.

Before he knew it. The guard stopped walking and gestured for him to go into the cell they’d stopped at.

“Have fun.” the guard said dryly as he walked away.

Will stepped cautiously into the cell, as he did, his new ‘roommate’ dropped down from his bunk, standing opposite Will, eyeing him up beneath a mop of dark hair.

“Strife.” he said, introducing himself the way he would a business competitor, because that’s what this felt like, almost, it was very similar.

The man - he was lanky, but not devoid of muscle - walked steadily towards strife, almost swaggered towards him until they were nose to nose. He was slightly taller than Strife, and lacked his resolute business-like manner.

Ever so slowly, he broke into an ear to ear, childlike grin.

“Strifeykins!” he said brightly

“Excuse me?!” was all he managed to splutter before he was pulled into an almost crushing hug, his face pushed into the mans pectoral muscles, his arms somehow everywhere, holding him tightly.

“Thank the god you got here safely, I was so worried they’d already got to you!”

“Who?” he desperately pried himself from the man’s grip. Only to be taken by the shoulders and steered towards the bunk by this madman.

“There’s plenty of time for that later Strifeykins, but now you should get some rest.” His careful use of nudges and touches had Will lying in the bottom bunk, with his things on the shelf, before he knew what was happening. The man sat on the edge of the mattress - if you could call it that. “It must have been horrible for you having to deal with all those nasty men.”

“What are you-” he swatted the man’s hand away from stroking his hair “What’re you talking about, what men? And who the hell are you?” He pushed himself up on his elbows so he was in a less vulnerable to this mans touches.

“Me? My name is Parvy-Parv!” He said brightly.

“Okay… Parv.” he tested “What the hell is going on?”

There was a call of ‘Lights Out’ from a distant guard, shortly followed by darkness. Parv scooted closer to Will and spoke in hushed tones like they were best friends at a sleepover. “You’re here so I can protect you from all the nasties out there.”

In the darkness Parv seemed to get a little more… handsy, if that were possible, Will noticed as Parv’s hand drifted towards his thigh. Now Will was no coward, but he sure as hell had reason to fear what was about to happen, at the mercy of this madman, as something dawned on him.

“The nasties?” he asked, carefully sweeping Parv’s hand off his leg and pulling his knees up to his chest. Hopefully he could keep him distracted.

Parv looked around like what he was about to say was the biggest secret in the world. “There’s some men that have been watching you since you got here, and they said they’re gonna to ‘pound that ass’ and make you their bitch. But now you’re mine, so they can’t have you.” Parv grinned like he’d done him a favour. In all honesty he probably had, he could handle himself in a one on one fight, but Strife was sick to his stomach just thinking about what those men could have done to him in a group.

“So now I’m yours?” he wouldn’t use the word ‘bitch’ to refer to himself.

Parv nodded, his hand wondering back to Strife’s thigh. Strife dismissed it and wondered if the word of this lanky man really held any sway over the others. But then again, he’d been moved here with no good reason. He thought. He was a businessman, and nothing good came for free. If it was something good at all.

“What do I have to do?” he asked, carefully, blocking out thoughts of rough, grotesque, sex acts from his mind.

Parv’s smile softened. “Be my little spoon?” he asked, holding out his arms.

Cuddling? That was all?

If cuddling with a madman he barely knew meant he could leave this godforsaken place with his dignity intact then he would have to man up and cuddle. His jaw set, he turned away from the man, shuffling closer to the wall and lying down. The bed shifted and a moment later Parv was pushed flush against him with his arm draped over Will’s waist.

“Nighty-Night Strifeykins” he said softly.

—

And now here he was, where he never thought he’d be. Woken up at goodness only knows what hour by Parv rutting gently against his back, moaning softly into the back of his neck.

Will had resolutely not moved since he’d worked out what was going on, and he planned to never move again for as long as this continued.

The rutting stilled for a moment then renewed again, a little firmer and Parv muttered “Strifeykins-” into his ear. “Touch me.”

It wasn’t a request.

Strife questioned the validity of Parv’s claim to protect him as he reached a hand behind him and cupped it over Parvs hard member. Another soft moan in his ear.

He closed his eyes and tried to imagine it was his own as he rubbed the bulge in Parv’s pants.

Will was violently aware of Parvs hand, stroking his chest and venturing lower and steadily lower.

As his fingers dipped beneath the waistband of his underwear Will grabbed Parv’s wrist.

“Shh,” Parv soothed “I’ll take care of you.”

There was nothing there to take care of. Will was thankfully still soft in his boxers, but it took very few of Parv’s skilled touches before Will was betrayed by his own cock and it stirred slowly to hardness in Parv’s hand.

The edges of Will’s mind were slowly clouded by arousal, and his own hand became more adventurous, pushing into Parv’s underwear to take his desperately hard member in hand as Parv whined a little and started thrusting into the ring of Will’s fingers.

Then suddenly, in a screeching protest of bed frame, Will was pulled onto his back so Parv lay ontop of him and swooped down to press a kiss to Will’s lips, taking advantage of Will’s open mouth to dip his tongue in and coax him into dominance over the kiss.

Will was powerless to fight him, falling malleable into the intoxicating kiss, even threading his fingers into Parvs soft hair, reaching down to continue jacking him off but his hand was slapped away.

Parv took them both in hand breaking the kiss and watching Will as he grunted in confusion at the unusual feeling of a cock against his own.

Will felt like he should be protesting more, but there was more squeaking bed frame, a sudden coldness around his cock and then - ohgod. Parvs lips closed around the head of Will’s cock, tongue flicking against the slit, before he pushed more into his mouth, hand covering what he couldn’t manage, and tongue lapping against the underside as he slowly pulled away, just as he reached the head, he dipped back down and repeated the action.

He had the presence of mind to look down at what was going on, and to his shame it pushed him that little bit closer to the edge. Will didn’t go this way, he didn’t, but when he looked down to see Parv with his mouth stretched around his cock, his free hand between his own legs and jerking roughly…

His orgasm hit him suddenly. Parv moaned around his cock and suddenly the pressure in his abdomen burst and without warning he was coming in Parv’s mouth, and the madman laped it up like it was the only reason he was there.

Parv tucked his softening cock back into his underwear and shuffled back up the bed. Manhandling Will back into their original position of spooning.

“I told you I’d take care of you” he mumbled.


End file.
